


Final Intervention

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will it take to make you stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Intervention

The DVD arrived with the morning mail marked his eyes only, no return address and no label.

He recognized the mansion's garden with little difficulty, the clear space under the oaks a favored spot for picnics. The wall with a single corner was new and he watched as it was built by invisible hands. It was artfully crumbled, reminiscent of Greek ruins, several pots of ivy added to enhance the effect. A large marble urn and bench completed the picturesque scene.

The perspective changed to a view from the bench, facing into the corner. Two stone markers emerged, as if forced from the earth, and stood side-by-side. Letters etched by no human force appeared and his breathing became forced as he read "Alexander J. Luthor Beloved and Mourned" followed by tomorrow's date. The second marker bore an even more devastating legend, "Clark J. Kent" and the following day.

The gaping hole that appeared before the monument standing bare of any sentiment beyond name and date was stark; its fresh edges still weeping earth. The final blow was delivered as he identified the box placed by the side of the grave. It contained a weapon he thought destroyed years ago.

"Henderson, I want the project dismantled and all notes and research delivered to me for disposal by the end of the day. If I find any copies are retained or distributed, I will order the lapse remediated with extreme prejudice."

Hands shaking as he keyed in the entrance code to the penthouse, he fumbled twice before the door was opened for him. Pushing his way inside, he slammed the body before him into the entry wall and grabbed his head pulling it down to his own with a force that would have left a lesser being bruised. Foreheads together, clear hazel eyes stared until pained ice blue lowered.

"Never again, damn you. Never again."


End file.
